Gesto de Amor
by Alfa Prime
Summary: Kiyone receberá de Mihoshi um presente de Natal muito especial, algo que florescerá em seu coração o que realmente sente pela parceira. Para quem sempre gostou de vê-las juntas pelo amor.


**Gesto de Amor**

* * *

_"É melhor que ela chegue logo,"_ Pensava Kiyone enquanto aguardava que sua parceira Mihoshi voltasse. _"pois desta vez não vou dar atrás. Eu vou falar e ela pode_ _chorar o quanto quiser, mas desta vez eu..."_ Mas ela nem precisou esperar muito, pois a porta do apartamento se abriu, da onde ouvia a voz de Mihoshi.

"Kiyone, cheguei. Desculpa pelo atraso."

"Já era de se esperar. Olha, Mihoshi. Temos que conversar."

"Se é sobre a festa de Natal na casa do Tenchi, só preciso tomar um banho rápido e...AHHH." mas nem teve tempo de dizer, porque ela tropeçou na mesinha da sala, quase despencando no chão, deixando cair suas sacolas. Kiyone já estava acostumada a isso, porém mesmo assim foi ajudar a amiga caída. Quando recolhia as sacolas, uma se abriu revelando um presente que Kiyone viu ter seu nome. Mihoshi viu que a parceira pegou a caixa.

"Puxa, Kiyone. Era uma surpresa pra você. Queria dar mais tarde." Mihoshi falou um tanto triste. "Mas já que achou, pode abrir." "Posso? Tem certeza?" Mihoshi comprovou com a cabeça.

Kiyone pegou o pacote e o desembrulhou. Viu que a caixa era de uma das lojas mais chiques do shopping que visitava e ao abrir, qual foi sua emoção quando viu um maiô azul-escuro com uma listra diagonal cravejada de pérolas. Ela não tinha palavras.

"N-n-nossa, Mihoshi. C-como você comprou isso?"

"Foi no emprego que consegui no shopping, onde trabalhei nos últimos dias."

"Esteve trabalhando?"

"Foi sim. Vou contar..."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Mihoshi estava passeando pelo shopping, não apenas pra passear mas tentar conseguir um trabalho onde pudesse ganhar algum dinheiro pra ajudar Kiyone com as despesas de casa e se possível, lhe comprar um presente de Natal e desta vez ia procurar algo que realmente deixasse sua melhor amiga feliz. _

_E por falar nela, Mihoshi viu por acaso Kiyone olhando para a vitrine de um loja com cara de interessada. Kiyone ficou um tempo olhando, deu um leve suspiro e foi embora. Mihoshi foi ver e notou o lindo maiô exposto. _

_"Mas que bonito. Aposto que ela ficaria linda com ele." E já a imaginava vestindo aquele belo traje de banho, correndo pela praia e nadando no mar. "Ela vai poder usar na nossa viagem à praia no fim do ano." _

_Com tal pensamento, Mihoshi entrou na loja que mostrava ser muito elegante, do tipo que pessoas refinadas e de bom gosto frequentavam. Ficou um tempo lá esperando ser atendida quando duas moças foram em sua direção carregando algumas roupas._

_"Por favor, trabalha aqui?" "Hã? Bem, eu..." "Poderia nos ajudar? Temos um encontro e queríamos uma opinião."_

_Mihoshi resolveu atender as moças enquanto esperava. Um pouco depois, a gerente surgiu dos fundos da loja e foi falar com as moças. _

_"Olá. Eu posso ajudá-las?" Ambas as garotas sorriram e carregavam muito mais roupa do que tinham. "Pode sim. Vamos levar tudo isto." A gerente realmente estava surpresa. "Hã? Vão mesmo levar tudo?" "Sim, e mais tarde voltaremos com amigas pra comprar mais. Aquela sua vendedora é muito simpática. Ela sabe o que as mulheres querem." As garotas finalizaram suas compras e saíram. Logo a gerente foi falar com Mihoshi. _

_"Você ajudou elas, minha jovem?" _

_"Foi sim. Entrei aqui e elas vieram falar comigo, pensando que eu era vendedora. Queriam umas dicas de roupas para um encontro e vendo que as que elas pegaram não combinavam, sugeri algo mais no estilo delas, e compraram mais do que iam pegar."_

_A gerente estava boquiaberta como Mihoshi soube lidar com a clientela, especialmente com freguesas de tão alto escalão. _

_"Querida. Estaria interessada num trabalho de meio-período aqui? Eu ia contratar uma vendedora nova e vejo que você tem um grande talento. Terá um bom pagamento e ainda ganhará comissões pra cada venda que fizer. O que diz?" Para Mihoshi não poderia haver chance mais dourada. Ela abraçou a gerente quase que sufocando-a e rindo como uma criança. _

_"Muito obrigada. Obrigada. Não vai se arrepender, eu prometo."_

* * *

_Nos dias seguintes, o trabalho de Mihoshi rendia frutos. Todas as mulheres elegantes iam apenas pra serem atendidas pela simpática vendedora. Diferente de outros trabalhos, neste Mihoshi conseguia tirar de letra. Procurava atender a todas, embora algumas vezes desse umas enrolações, mas nada que não pudesse ajeitar com um lindo sorriso. Guardava todo o dinheiro que recebia porém separava uma parte pra ajudar nas despesas. Kiyone mal acreditava no que via. Claro que ela questionava onde Mihoshi estava trabalhando, mas ela mantinha segredo._

_Chegando as vésperas do Natal, a gerente, com um grande humor, foi falar com Mihoshi._

_"Mihoshi, meu bem. Devo dizer que foi a melhor vendedora que tive. Praticamente toda a alta sociedade da cidade veio aqui, e recebemos ótimos recomendações."_

_"Fico feliz por ter podido ajudar. Só lamento não poder aceitar o trabalho em horário integral. É que já tenho outro emprego." A gerente lhe sorriu afetuosamente._

_"Pena mesmo, mas se uma hora mudar de ideia, a vaga estará à sua disposição. E eis o seu dinheiro, mais uns extras por minha conta." Mihoshi olhou o envelope com entusiasmo._

_"Que bom, que bom. Finalmente vou poder comprar o presente pra minha amiga." _

_"Que mal lhe pergunte, mas o que vai comprar?" Mihoshi apontou pro maiô na vitrine. a gerente não sabia o que dizer. _

_"Esteve trabalhando aqui por esse maiô?" _

_"Foi sim. Eu e ela vamos pra praia e eu queria algo especial para ela. A vi outro dia vendo a vitrine e quando olhei pro maiô, soube que era o que Kiyone queria. Quando entrei pra perguntar, foi aí que você me deu o emprego."_

_Era de fato incrível o que a gerente estava ouvindo. Aquela garota se esforçou tanto para dar a uma amiga algo que considerava muito especial._

_"Essa sua amiga deve ser muito importante pra vocês se esforçar tanto." _

_Mihoshi respondeu com um largo sorriso: "E é. Kiyone é minha melhor amiga e a pessoa que mais amo. Faria tudo por ela. Sei que tem umas vezes que faço umas bobagens que a deixa bem brava, tanto que nem seria surpresa ela me dizer que não vai me levar a viagem e embora eu fosse ficar um tanto decepcionada por tal resposta, eu com certeza ia merecer de tanta besteira que faço, mas o que a fizer feliz, me deixa feliz." _

_Realmente a gerente nunca conheceu alguém como Mihoshi, que se dispunha a abrir mão da felicidade por outra pessoa. Ela seguiu até a vitrine e pegou o manequim com o maiô, o tirou do manequim e o levou até o balcão, embrulhando-o numa caixa. Depois levou-a até Mihoshi. _

_"Obrigada. Quanto devo?" _

_"Nada, é seu." _

_"Meu? M-mas como...?"_

_"Não tenho como resistir a uma alma tão generosa e graciosa e você, Mihoshi, é a mais generosa que conheci. Se todos fosse como você, todos os dias seriam Natal."_

_"Então, vai me dar de graça?" _

_"Vou. Sinceramente, eu não poderia dar nem vender porque ele foi feito apenas para exposição, porém acho que isso é mais importante, e não se preocupe. O dono da loja é meu tio. Depois me explico com ele. E sei que sua amiga ficará contente, ainda mais por ter alguém como você cuidando dela." Mihoshi foi tomada por uma forte emoção e abraçou a gerente. Vendo que ela estava quase sem ar, a soltou. _

_"Ah, desculpe. Tem vezes que não consigo me conter quando fico feliz." A gerente pôde respirar direito e ajeitar o casaco. "E-está tudo bem, querida. Tenha um feliz Natal." _

_"Feliz Natal pra você, também." E Mihoshi saiu acenando e rindo._

_Fim do Flashback_

* * *

"E foi isso que houve. Ela foi muito simpática e amável em me dar o maiô. Sei que ficará lindo em você. E aí? O que queria conversar?"

Kiyone não sabia o que falar. Ela estava determinada a dizer a Mihoshi que não a levaria a praia, tanto que tinha ligado para a agência pra mudar o pacote pra uma pessoa, contudo depois de ver como sua parceira esforçou-se apenas pra vê-la feliz, se sentia uma grande egoísta e vil. Tinha uma expressão de quem não conseguia achar as palavras.

"Kiyone. Você está bem?" Mihoshi indagou, vendo que ela tinha ficado muda. "Por favor, diga algo."

_"O que vou falar? O que vou dizer? Vai, Kiyone, pense em alguma coisa. Olha pra ela e pense, mas algo positivo."_

Ela olhou para a amiga nos olhos e pela primeira vez, reparou como ela era linda, mais linda que qualquer outra pessoa que conhecera e sem perceber, seu coração batia de um modo que nunca sentira antes e um forte sentimento acabar de lhe tocar.

"M-Mihoshi. E-eu...acontece que...eu...e-eu..." Mihoshi lhe tocar as mãos pra acalmá-la.

"Calma, Kiyone. Respira e deixe as palavras fluírem."

"Tá certo. Mihoshi, a verdade é que...é que...EU TE AMO." E sem resistir, Kiyone saltou sobre ela e a abraçou com toda emoção. Mihoshi ficou sem saber o que fazer além de falar.

"K-Kiyone. Você.."

"É sim, Mihoshi. Eu te amo, te amo de todo coração. Sinto muito por nunca ter dito. Sei que sempre pareci uma mal humorada que só te dava bronca por você fazer bobagens e até queria outra parceira, mas bem no fundo sei que jamais poderia te substituir, porque te amo mais que tudo."

Ela chorava por cada palavra dita e embora tenha falado apenas pra não ter que falar o que ia dizer antes, sabia que era verdade. Da fato esses sentimentos já nutriam em seu coração, mas não sabia o modo de manifestá-los...até agora.

"Kiyone. Também te amo. Desde que te conheci queria expressar o que sinto, mas nunca achei que ia querer ter algo com uma desajeitada como eu. Nem ficaria ressentida se não quisesse me levar a praia, e vou entender se..." Kiyone lhe pôs a mão na boca por um instante...

"Mas você vai sim, comigo, querida. Jamais que te deixaria. Aliás, por que não toma um bom banho e se apronta pra irmos a festa? Só vou dar uma saída rápida, ok?" E dando-lhe um beijo na testa, Kiyone saiu do apartamento.

* * *

Depois de descer as escadas e chegar a calçada, Kiyone se acabou num forte choro, se odiando por quase ter feito uma coisa tão estúpida com sua amiga, ainda mais depois de soube o quanto ela a amava e vice-versa. Pegando o celular, teclou com rapidez.

"Alô? Agência de viagens Nambara? É Kiyone Makibi. Liguei antes pra mudar meu pacote de viagem de 2 pessoas pra uma, mas mudei de ideia. Pode voltar pro pacote anterior?" "Aguarde uns instantes, por favor." A atendente pediu. Kiyone estava aflita. Cada segundo era como uma eternidade. Depois de uns minutos, teve resposta.

"Senhorita. Agradeço a espera. A respeito de retornar o pacote original..."

"Por favor, diga que pode. Mesmo que eu tenha que pagar extra eu pago, mas diga que pode." Ela falou quase chorando.

Logo a atendente respondeu: "Senhorita. Normalmente esse tipo de mudança seria complicada de retomar, mas como estamos na véspera do Natal, seu primeiro pedido de mudança só entraria em vigor no dia 26, ou seja, ele não foi oficialmente aprovado. Sendo assim, posso cancelar ele e deixá-lo no original para 2 pessoas como pediu inicialmente, e sem custo adicional. Considere um presente da agência."

Kiyone quase explodiu de alegria e sentia vontade de gritar, mas conseguiu se aguentar. Um pouco mais tarde, a atendente lhe retornou.

"Seu pacote está de volta ao original para 2 pessoas."

"Obrigada, obrigada. Deus lhe pague. E feliz Natal."

"Foi um prazer atendê-la. Faça uma boa viagem e feliz Natal. São os votos da agência Nambara." Mais aliviada por ter obtido êxito, só faltava-lhe mais uma coisa pra fazer, e saiu noite adentro.

* * *

Meia hora depois, Kiyone voltou ao apartamento com uma sacola de compra. Mihoshi já tinha tomado banho e se arrumado. De fato ela estava linda e perfumada. Mais linda do que geralmente era, o que fez o coração de Kiyone bater mais.

"Oi, Kiyone. Estou pronta, e você?"

"Ah, sim, claro, mas antes..." Lhe passou a sacola. "Pra você, querida. Foi de última hora, mas é de coração. Se quiser abrir." E Mihoshi desembrulhou o pacote, e não foi pequena sua alegria quando viu o maravilhoso biquíni vermelho com franjas e babados.

"Kiyone. É uma gracinha. Dá até vontade de usá-lo agora."

"Então veste ele. Eu amaria te ver nele." Mihoshi foi ao banheiro e uns instantes depois, saiu vestindo o biquíni, sentindo-se muito confortável nele e não conseguiu tirar os olhos de sua amiga, vestindo o maiô de pérolas. Era uma visão matadora.

"Kiyone. Está tão bonita. Eu sabia que tinha escolhido o presente certo. Se não tivesse correto, eu não ia..." Kiyone puxou-a pra perto dela.

"Querida. Qualquer coisa que me desse seria boa. O que vale é a intenção, e de certa maneira, você já me deu um presente, o mais valioso que eu poderia querer. E a propósito, está muito sexy com o biquíni." Mihoshi ficou um pouco ruborizada.

"Ah, meu amor." "E olhe um instante pra cima." Mihoshi viu algo pendurado no teto. Parecia um galho.

"Que lindo, uma plantinha." "É um visgo. Tenchi me contou que se duas pessoas que se gostam se beijarem embaixo dele no Natal, elas se amarão para sempre."

"Mesmo? Mas que lindo."

"Só me responde uma coisa: você aceitaria ficar comigo por toda a vida? Mesmo que nós duas...?"

"SIM, SIM. Só estar com você é toda a felicidade que desejo, mas seria capaz de me aceitar?"

Kiyone nem falou, só puxou Mihoshi pra perto dela, bem debaixo do visgo e a beijou. Um beijo cheio de intensidade como nenhuma das duas sentira antes. Suas mentes e corações só se concentravam apenas uma na outra, como o mais forte e puro amor que jamais sentiram.

"Feliz Natal, Kiyone. O primeiro dos mais felizes que tive com você."

"Feliz Natal, Mihoshi, e que tenhamos muitos mais para frente em nossas vidas...juntas."

E ambas deram mais um beijo e dos mais apaixonados.

FIM

* * *

**Levou tempo, mas enfim pude escrever o primeiro FF que queria da Kiyone e da Mhoshi, e podem esperar por outros.**


End file.
